The Twilight Fox
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is dying. Before it could happen, however,he is turned into the new Kyuubi and sent to be with his soulmate, Alice. There is no Jasper in this story. Deal with it. Naruto x Alice with a surprise in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes I am that cool. I am almost as cool as Charlie Sheen. Almost. He might not like waffles, but, that is his opinion. I do. So suck it! I am gonna update my stories later, I'm just not gonna do it today or tomorrow. This story takes place in the beginning of the school year during Eclipse.**

-Chapter 1-

Naruto was dying. He knew it. He had had strange dreams about a girl that looked oddly like a pixie with golden eyes. They had spoken, if only briefly. He knew that, she was his one and only soul mate. In these dreams, he was a nine-tailed fox, and she didn't hate him! His only regret after killing Kabuto was allowing himself to be poisoned. Now, he was going to die, and she would have to suffer. Something that filled him with a blinding rage. He heard a weeping sound that wasn't his own when he was sad, layghter when he pulled a prank, and a female voice cheering him on in his greatest moments.

(Mindscape)

Naruto appeared in Kurama's cage, where he was shocked to see the bijuu looking sad.

"Naruto, we need you to hold on. We're going to combine ourselves and get you out of here. By doing this, you will become the new Kyuubi in the dimension I am sending you. It is the same as your soul mate. Have a good life and name a kid after me. JA NE!" The greatest bijuu roared.

All of a sudden, his mind was filled with light. He felt intense pain, looking down, Naruto's wounds were aggravated. He screamed with pain as he felt the world slow down. He found himself in a house. There was the girl from his dreams, the one who comforted him when Jiraiya passed and gave him the resolve to Rasenshuriken Sasuke.

"You, your really here."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I've been waiting for you. My name is Alice Cullen."

With that, Naruto collapsed.

(Earlier with Alice)

Alice looked around the room she had set up. It was a nice sized room with dark orange walls and a light dark blue shag carpet. She had put book shelves filled with books and music she knew he would love. His bed, even though she knew he wouldn't need one, she had seen in her visions what he would become, but had still gotten him one with the leaf insignia in the middle of the orange comforter. A rack was on the wall for the swords he had collected and a desk where he could write. Nodding at a job well done, Alice left the room.

She entered the living room, anxious for his arrival, and saw Esme reading a book, with Rosalie and Emmet watching the news, something about Seattle Murders. Bella and Edward sat on one love seat and Rosalie and Emmet on another.

Emse looked up," Alice, you should stop worrying. It will be fine."

"Its not that, its just, I had a vision. He was fighting the snake man and was poisoned. I'm just worried he'll be hurt." Was Alice's reply.

"Well, tell us about him. Maybe that will take your mind off of it."

Sighing, Alice began," Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is an 18 year old ninja of the village of Konoha. He failed the graduation exam 3 times and managed to learn a forbidden technique that let him become a ninja. On his first C-rank mission he encountered Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. They defeated him and Naruto claimed his sword. He became a Chunin when he managed to defeat Gaara of the Desert and save his village. After he got the new village leader to come back. Then went on a three year training trip to bring his defected friend back. Then he fought in a war, adding to his collection of unique swords as he went. He defeated Obito Uchiha and stopped him from taking over the world and killed his best friend turned traitor, after killing the snake man, Kabuto."

Esme had both eyebrows raised in surprise, Emmet looked excited, Rosalie indifferent, Edward interested, and Bella shocked.

"Wait, they let a kid go on dangerous missions? What the hell!" She said.

"There, they live in a constant state of war. Its either be killed or kill. Naruto has taken several lives, And seen all of his friends die, so he might seem withdrawn. He was also, abused, when he was a child, by the members of his village. They would beat him often. He's had a hard life, so please, Emmet, no fighting just yet, ok?" She got a reluctant nod.

They all felt the air change. Suddenly, a white flash filled the room, blinding everyone. After it was gone, a tall, blonde and black haired man with one eye covered wearing a red and black coat with flames on the bottom, and a black shirt and a green vest. He had on black pants and boots. On his forhead, holding his black and blonde hair bvack, was his headband, the long cloth reaching his back. Strapped to his back was a wrapped sword, with a handle with a skull on the end.

The man looked dazed before his eye fell on Alice and widened," You, your really here."

With that, he collapsed. Alice was there, holding him up un til Edward and Emmet came and took him. Alice looked over his form, noting how his shirt had several rips in it. She had tears in her eyes, knowing how he got them. Her eyes fell on his only scar, just to the left of his heart, in the shape of a fist. Her tears fell more freely. He was here, with her! Safe.

Esme walked over to Alice and hugged her, knowing what she was thinking." We'll get Carlise to check him over. Go, be with him."

Alice jogged to Naruto's room, just in time for him to open his eyes. He looked around and his eye landed on her, before they softened. He reached out his hand for her, and she accepted, holding it tightly. She faintly noticed how it felt slightly warm.

Sitting down on his bed beside him, she absently ran a hand through his hair. They were silent till he spoke," For the longest time, I thought I was crazy. Thinking you were fake. But a part of me didn't care. And now, now I'm gad I'm here."

Smiling softly, Alice said," Well, you're here, with me and my family now. If you want, you can stay here and be a part of it. No one will judge you for being a kitsune, well, maybe not Rosalie, but she isn't the most agreeable person."

Naruto smiled softy, reaching up with his hand to rub her face," And I wouldn't have it any other way. I bet I have a lot to learn about this dimension. And, I probably have school. Oh joy, its just like the academy all over again."

Laughing, a sound Naruto loved, Alice said," Yes, you do. But, you have me here to help you. And Bella. She knows a lot about how to be 'normal'."

"But, being abnormal is so much more fun!" He whined. I mean, come on, if you had to be normal, why be it? The best way to blend in a crowed is to be in the center of attention. People overlook attention seekers.

Alice's laugh rang out," You may have a point."

-5 hours later and two explanations-

Nobody moved as they heard Naruto talk about his life. They would admit to having painful pasts, but this just took the cake. A demon sealed inside him, his own father doing it, being beaten on a daily basis, seeing all of his friends die, and finally, becoming a kitsune.

Naruto was intrigued by these people. Their "curse" was pretty cool. Carlisle soon voiced a question he had," Naruto, what is that that thing on your back?"

Naruto got a foxy grin and replied," Oh this? Its Samehada. A living sword."

Grabbing the wrappings, he unveiled it. Everyone besides Alice were in awe of it. Emmet reached out to touch it when it snapped at him. He recoiled. "That is one mean sword."

"No, Samehada eats energy. Its not my only one. Would you like to see?"

Emmet nodded, excited at seeing them. Naruto pulled out a scroll and rolled it out. On it were 9 kanji symbols for Kiba, Boom, Needle, Butcher, Splitter, Hammer, fan, snake, and quicksilver. Unsealing them, he watched everyone's reactions. Everyone but Emmet looked a little surprised, aside from Alice. " Starting from the left is The Kiba blades, who use lightning. The there is what I call the boom sword, which causes things to explode, after is the Needle Jizo, which is a giant neede and thread, then The Kubuchioboro, or the decapitating carving knife, which is indestructible. The helmet splitter, which can increase and decrease the weight of anything, and Hirameki, or the chakra weapon, which can turn into any kind of weapon. Those were the swords used by the greatest swordsmen of my home nation. Next, we have the ones I collected, and made. First is Madar Uchiha's battle fan, which makes mini-tornados, the Kusangi, or the grass cutter, which can grow to any length. Finally we have Quick, the one I made. It can turn into any weapon, so long as the handle is intact."

Emmet looked excited," Can I hold one?"

"Sure, but only Kubuchioboro.. That one can be used by anyone. The others have to pick their users."

And with that, Naruto began his new life as a member of the Olympic Coven.

**AN: Snap. Crackle. Pop. Two new stories in one day. Hot damn. Welp, tell me what you think. I made this on a bet. If it gets any likes, it stays. If it doesn't, then bye-bye it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Update time! I currently have to cram for my finals so bleh. Looking forward to the Hobbit coming out and I just saw Wreck it Ralph with my 7 year old sister. Yes, the 19 year old me watched a kids movie and is proud of it. We went to get waffles after it too.**

-Chapter 2-

It was the end of the summer, and a month since Naruto came to the Cullen Family. He could honestly say he liked it here. The family had helped him get acquainted in this dimension. He had been intrigued by their technology, as it was extremely advanced. He had even gotten a hang of his new kitsune powers.

He could now change into a giant nine tailed fox, and had fox ears and nine fox tails. It had raised some concern, but after a demonstration of a henge, they were put to rest. Rosalie had treated him coldly, even hostile. When Naruto just smiled, she left in a huff.

His favorite out of the entire family had to be Alice. She had been with him the entire time, helping him. She had explained that they were bound as soul mates, and that they were connected in a way that went beyond understanding. After that, she asked him about his abilities.

So here they were, in a field for a demonstration. Naruto noticed some very well built men coming their way, and unconsciously growled and stepped in front of Alice. Carlisle spoke first," Excuse me, but why are you here?"

The leader spoke up," We found out about the fox you have. We're curious about what 'abilities' he has."

"Fine. If that is what you wish, then I will not oppose you, Jacob. But, its up to Naruto."

Naruto nodded," Its fine."

With that, everyone got into place.

"Alright. I've never actually shown my skills out of a heavy combat situation, so bear with me." Naruto said.

He held out his hand and a blue swirling ball formed that was the size of an orange. He ran and plunged it into the side of a boulder, demolishing it. The rubble blocked him from the view of the others as, they soon felt an oppressive weight appear. When the smoke cleared, where Naruto was, a large, at least horse sized, nine tailed, blood red fox stood. His upper body had what appeared to be humanistic arms, and blood red eyes with slits in them. The wolf boys tensed as it let loose a low growl, looking at all of them with what could have been a fox glare before it saw Alice. The growling stopped.

The great beast put its paw forward and slowly made its way to the pixie like woman. It got close to her face, and she could smell its breath. She peered into its eyes and saw a flicker of emotion. What caught her by surprise was that it was love. The beast, Naruto, licked her. His tongue warm and slimy, causing Rosalie to let out a loud "Ewww". It gave a fox like grin. Its head spun around as the sound of snapping twigs was heard and a pale, brown haired man ran out of the woods, snarling.

He reacted quickly, running forward at high speed. He met the man in the middle of the field, his humanistic arms gripping the mans in a deadlock. The beast pushed the man back slowly, as the man struggled more. With a roar, the man spun around and bounded for Bella, before gasping. He looked down and saw a red tail sticking from his stomach. With a twist, the beast tore the mans head off, revealing a stone body.

It snarled, before walking towards Alice once again. She took an involuntary step back, stopping the great beast, even as Carlisle was examining the body. The fox looked into the pixie woman's eyes as she saw new emotions. Sorrow, pain, and rejection. She realized what she had done. She, after seeing the display, had felt a fear of the one being that would never cause her harm. She reached for him, only for the red fox to recoil, as if struck. It shook its head as it started writhing in pain. Its body slowly changed back into the black and blonde haired man that Alice loved.

He fell forward, only to be caught by Alice before he met the ground. She laid him down, cradling his head as she mumbled apologies. He just smiled, a tired, weary smile. He reached up with his hand, and she noticed his skin had pealed off, leaving patches were she could see his muscle and bone. Her eyes widened in horror as she screamed for Carlisle.

-Hospital-

Naruto lay in a hospital bed as the Cullen's were talking about what had happened.

"From what I understand, when he used his chakra, he triggered his new kitsune powers. And because of his lack of control, he transformed into that form." The calm, soft spoken man said.

"Alice, you know more about him than anyone here, has he mentioned anything like this?" Esme asked.

"Well, when he was a baby, he had a giant nine tailed fox sealed into him. Do you think that when he came here, he somehow, merged with the beast?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Maybe. I just don't know. We'll go home. If you wish to stay, then stay. I'll talk to the other doctors and get their permission."

Nodding her thanks, the black haired woman walked into the sleeping mans room and sat beside his bed. She held his hand and rubbed his knuckles as he unconsciously squeezed his hand. She smiled at that. Ever since he had come here, they had bonded. She knew he been having nightmares about the war he was in, but didn't mention them to anyone. She didn't want to pry, so she let it go. Now, however, she realized that, maybe his transformation had been caused by something. That maybe that something along with his chakra activation caused this.

Smiling, Alice spoke softly," Naruto, I don't know if you can here me, but I want you to know that I care. And that you can still be saved. That your not a monster. You did what you had to do. She had turned and threatened your precious people. You did what was right, anyone would have done it, even me. I want you to know that, I love you. We are connected in so many ways, and it pains me to see you like this. Please get better soon."

She was quiet until a raspy voice spoke," All you had to do is ask."

**AN: Bet you didn't think that I could be deep, huh? Well, you were wrong. I wrote this, and am proud of it. As fo people who told me that "vampire's don't cry", well, they do here. This is a FANFICTION story. I can make Naruto wear a dress and play a goddamn ukulele if I fucking want! I should be updating my stories tomorrow. My professor is making us watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show in my Movies as literature class. Joy, singing transvestites. Not that I dislike the movie, its just I'm not a big fan of a lot of musicals. Some of my favorite are Repo Man: The rock opera, and recently Rock of Ages. I enjoy rock dude! And Dudette. Duds. **

**-Omake: Naruto gives Rosalie a nickname-**

**Naruto sat across from Rosalie, locked in the eternal battle of wits and strategy: Battleship. **

"**B4" The blonde said.**

"**Miss. D5."**

"**Hit. You sunk my battle ship, Rosey!"**

**Rosalie looked at the blonde as if he was an idiot. Which she thought he was." What did you just call me?"**

"**Rosey. That's your new nickname."**

**Her eyebrow twitching, Rosalie said," Pick another. Any other name. I'll go with the next name out of your mouth, even."**

**Grinning, Naruto asked," Really?"**

"**Really."**

"**Fine then…. PooNugget."**

**-End Omake-**


End file.
